Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Explorers of Dimension 1
by ameiliaketchum
Summary: Chapter 1


…This is the portal… to a spectacular tale…

**A tale of love, and hate.**

**A tale of friendship, and feud.**

**A tale that spans time, and space!**

**A tale that surpasses the limits of **

**Universe and Dimension!!**

Step into this portal, my friend,

and you too, can learn of this spectacular tale…

The tale of

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

**Explorers of Dimension **

…The tale begins with a young boy named Ash Ketchum, wondering around in a forest.

"Where could it be?" Ash asked the Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Pi, pika," it responded.

After a little bit of walking, Pikachu's ears went up as it spotted a cave in the forest wall. "Pikachu!" it squeaked, and Ash looked to the cave it was pointing at.

"Maybe in there?" He asked. He walked toward it.

"Do you think this is it?" He asked as he stepped into the cave.

"No harm in looking." Ash said.

A little while after walking, they spotted a huge sparkling rock in the middle of a cavern.

"This must be it!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, sending echoes around the cavern.

They slowly walked up to it.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" He asked his best friend.

"Pi, pikachu!" It said with determination.

"After this, our lives will never be the same. We may not even come back. Are you sure Pikachu?"

"Pika" It nodded.

They put their hands on the rock, and it started to glow.

They were suddenly surrounded by changing shades of blinding light, and Ash could make out words in his mind, like when you read, there is no voice you hear, you just think the words, only Ash wasn't thinking them. The separate phrases, "Save the universe!", "Only You!", "In This world!", and "Dimensional Shatter!" were mixed together in Ash's mind.

"What… what does it mean?" He whispered.

Lights of all different colors swirled around him like stars, then…

Bolt of lightning! Clap of thunder!

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!! Help! What's Happening?"

More lightning! More thunder!

"I can't… No! I won't let this happen!"

Flash! Clap!

"What… I can't… are you ok?"

"Slipping… can't… hang on - aaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Huge blinding light! Then blankness…

Ash wakes up in the middle of what looks like a never ending arctic, in the middle of a blizzard.

"Where am I… what happened… ugh… drifting off…"

All goes dark…

We see a small Pokemon town, lively and happy…

A small, rugged looking Eevee walks into the town.

"This looks like a good stop… I just hope no one pays attention to me…" she said.

After picking up a few items at a store she heads off on a long trail. She stops at a long staircase. She wonders what it is, and walks up. A huge tent with a Wigglituff's head in it is on top of a small mountain. She walked up to it and stops to stand in front of a grate. She stands there a few moments and stares, then decides to walk on it.

"Visitor! Visitor! Who's foot print? Who's foot print? The foot print is Eevee's! The foot print is Eevee's!"

"Gah!!" She yells as she jumps back.

"Creepy," she sighs. She goes back to the trail and continues her journey.

After some time, the trail starts to get cold… and soon she was walking in snow. Next thing she knew, she was in a harsh blizzard.

"If I had known it would be this tough, I would have rested before I left," she muttered to herself.

After traveling even more, she sees a big chunk of ice. She hops toward it, and when she sees more clearly… what's in it?… it's a Pikachu!!

"There's someone inside!" she gasps. "What should I do…? I know!"

She jumps an amazing leap and her tail turns white, then she twists around and her tail hits the ice, smashing it into a million bits.

"Is… is he alive?" she whispered. She put her ear to his chest…

"He's breathing!!" she cried. She slides under him, lifting him up, then grabs her bag, and runs to a wall, hoping to find a cave. She keeps hitting her tail against the wall just in case an opening is covered in snow.

Suddenly, her tail goes through the snow. She quickly brushes away snow to make a hole big enough for them to go through. She jumps in, looks around and goes deeper in the cave. She takes her bag and puts down a blanket. She puts the Pikachu on it and makes a fire.

"I have to keep him warm… but how will I get him safe… maybe if I take him back to that town… but I can't by myself… I know! Maybe if I send out for a rescue from… oh what do you call it? Oh yeah! An Explorer Team! Yeah, I'll send a rescue letter."

She takes a piece of paper and a lead rock to write a letter. She writes:

_I can't save him by myself. I found a Pikachu frozen in ice, and I need help rescuing him. Can some Explorer Team come and help us? We are in Icicle Forest, in a cave in a wall. Please hurry! _

She rolls it up, and goes outside. She waits for a mail Taillow to come. When she sees one, she calls to it. She holds up her letter, and it swoops down and takes it in its talons. She walks back in the cave.

"Now we wait," she says out loud.

She looks at the Pikachu to see how he's doing. He is very cold.

"I hope he can last until we get rescued… I have to keep him warm."

She sits next to him and puts her big fluffy tail on him, and tries to get as close as she can.

"Please… please don't die…" she pleads quietly.

Suddenly she opens her eyes.

"Gah! I fell asleep!!" she said. She checks to make sure the Pikachu is ok. He is still breathing.

"Whew, good thing he's still ok! Maybe I can wake him up…"

She starts nudging him with her head.

"C'mon, wake up!" She nudged him again. He started to stir.

"Uhhhhh…" he moaned. His eyes opened a little. She gasped happily.

"Your awake! Finally! Are you ok?"

"Uhhhh… Who… who are you? Where am I? What happened… Wait!! You're an… an Eevee! How are you talking!? What's going on!?" He was sitting up now.

"What do you mean? All Pokemon can talk. Your talking." She said as she sat up too.

"Wait…" He looked at his hands. Then he look all around himself. "Oh my gosh!! I'm a Pikachu!"

"Uhhh, yeah, are you ok?"

"I'm not supposed to be a Pikachu! I'm a human!"

"Uhhh… maybe you need some more rest"

"No! Seriously… but… how did I turn into a Pikachu? How did I get here… I can't remember anything!! What am I supposed to do…?" His voice trailed off, and he sounded upset.

"Well, don't ask me, but… do you at least remember your name?"

"Yah… my name is Ash."

"Weird name… I guess you could be a human…"She paused, and looked down.

"Well then, Ash, I don't know what to do about your amnesia, but as for what you could do, you could travel with me. Maybe by traveling, you could learn how you became a Pikachu, and who you used to be. I am also traveling to find out something."

"Really? What?"

She pushed up her big fluff of hair on her head to reveal a shiny, bright red jewel. "I want to know why I have this jewel on my head. I've seen other Eevees, and they don't have jewels on their heads. I wanna find out why I do."

"Cool, I hope you-we do." Ash said, smiling.

She looked confused and a bit surprised for a moment, then she smiled too.

Then Ash said, "Hey, if we're gonna be traveling together, I should know your name."

She look confused and surprised again. "Well… I don't really use my name much, I'm a loner, but… I remember that when I was little, my family called me Nilo."


End file.
